Ying/Gallery/Screenshots
''BoBoiBoy'' Season 1 1229.jpg Ying feeling the wind.png ying1-1.jpg Ying looking to soda machine.png maxresdefault (7).jpg 1075.jpg 1087.jpg 1088.jpg 1126.jpg 120px-2452345hjm51s8.png Ying and Multi-Monster.png 1401.jpg mqdefault (2).jpg 172px-Vlcsnap-2012-07-20-18h59m54s38.png 1582.jpg 1372.jpg 1379.jpg Season 2 "Wow, diligently you Gopal.".png "Good morning!".png "What are you doing?".png Ying & Yaya confused.png "Hi, Boboiboy!".png Boboiboy say HI to Ying.png "This is when you wear clothes like this?".png "No feelings to people.".png Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying & Gopal relaxing.png "Your father do not know?".png 996663 247694312054035 1578141165 n.jpg 603996 247694425387357 1512607500 n.jpg "From when is this?".png Ying smile.png "Have you prepared school work?".png 10.png|Ying answering her homework. 1000701 205297882960345 1835238102 n.jpg 1002389 205298202960313 1174511639 n.jpg 1005277 205298149626985 537154395 n.jpg 1010320 205298239626976 1888561150 n.jpg 1010682 205298252960308 72188406 n.jpg 1011919 205298042960329 31984059 n.jpg 1013033 205297862960347 1297094185 n.jpg 1045231 205297789627021 449605711 n.jpg|Ying trying to rise herself. 1055.jpg 1056.jpg 1221.jpg 14.png 1415.jpg 1418.jpg 150990 264416303685192 1717682947 n.jpg 150px-5591870.png 150px-734235 141674792674037 882370570 n.jpg 150px-936961 128539247346899 1415925822 n.jpg 150px-Vlcsnap-2013-04-02-17h35m15s215.png 1520.jpg 1594.jpg 1596.jpg 1638.jpg 1640.jpg Ying 02.jpg Happy Ying.png Ying, Potato and the Bird.png Ying Larian Laju.png Ying in Season 2 EP 10.png Emotional Gopal and Ying.png Ying Season 2.png 1394397 1458714147688038 482762137 n.jpg 252228 139464259577032 2133879885 n.jpg 1455884 247693995387400 658097538 n.jpg Season 3 "Defeat that Ejo Jo!".png BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-16.jpg Ying, Yaya & Gopal shocked.png Papa Zola,Gopal,ying a yaya .jpg Ying & Yaya shocked.png Ying shocked.png Ying star eye.png Ying angry.jpg "Right, Gopal?".png Ying and yaya panic.jpg Yaya & Ying fearing.png BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-41.jpg Gopal & Ying prepare to hit Ejo Jo.png Yaya, Gopal & Ying start bullying Ejo Jo.png BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-59.jpg|The gang getting trapped by Shadow power. BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-57.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-56.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-53.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-31.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-21.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-20.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-59.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-57.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-53.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-28.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-21.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-20.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-16.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-8.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-18.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-15.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-11.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-21.jpg FB_IMG_14768012761902043.jpg Ying, Yaya Gopal.jpg FB_IMG_14776087585265705.jpg Sudah Terlambat.JPG Boboiboy-episod-19-kejutan-boboiboy-air-youtube-85a3-640x360-00049.jpg|"Woah!" FB IMG 14764886987558478.jpg FB IMG 14764886246466464.jpg FB_IMG_14764885023987959.jpg|"How could you Fang!" FB IMG 14768015863475976.jpg FB_IMG_14764886562164850.jpg FB IMG 14764896145693863.jpg FB IMG 14764886508879506.jpg FB IMG 14768015209198719.jpg FB IMG 14768016958962279.jpg Images-1476060889.jpg|"He's going to shoot!" FB IMG 14768012530569414.jpg FB IMG 14764888241123542.jpg|Fang protecting his friends by his Peforation Power. FB_IMG_14765152018927504.jpg|Gopal and Ying being confused why are they still breathing in space. mqdefault (4).jpg FB_IMG_14768017478282274.jpg|"...Then veggies make him weak!" FB IMG 14768017088832382.jpg FB IMG 14764883780332780.jpg|Yaya, Ying, and Gopal being happy that they've won against Kaizo. FB IMG 14765152579952461.jpg|"Uhm...." FB_IMG_14764897018088549.jpg Yaya Ying Gopal Marah.png|"BROTHER?!" FB IMG 14764887319554916.jpg|Gopal, Yaya, and Ying giving Fang a beating. Bingung.JPG FB IMG 14768021032540970.jpg|Ochobot scanning Boboiboy if he has Water Power. ''What Yaya Says 1146501 396725573762677 1414666968 n.jpg 1146569 196585383843583 1012934695 n.jpg|Ying getting sick and her friends visiting her. 163.png Ying 01.png Terbaik Raya YingCell.png 1002838 203224836500983 1261596841 n.jpg 1017341 203230453167088 1519895579 n.jpg 998354 203230516500415 1108046422 n.jpg BoBoiBoy: The Movie Cikgu_ni.png FB IMG 14776086621029004.jpg|"Fang, why didn't you summon the Shadow Eagle instead?" FB IMG 14776087963992718.jpg|"I panicked, okay?!" FB IMG 14768014703902161.jpg FB IMG 14768759364631729.jpg FB IMG 14768759534989250.jpg FB IMG 14768759310535484.jpg FB IMG 14768759131273466.jpg FB IMG 14768758943019759.jpg Ice screenshot 20170520-210607.png BoBoiBoy Galaxy'' Ying-Galaxy1.png Ying-Galaxy2.png|Ying in the Boboiboy Galaxy intro. Ying-Galaxy3.png BBB Galaxy 1.png Boboiboy-galaxy-episode-4-ada-di-youtube.jpg Awesome, BoBoiBoy!.png He's hungry!.png This is more than enough!.JPG Ochobot's so lucky to have a place like this to rest.JPG We'll be able to lie down and look at the stars.JPG Ying smile to Yaya.JPG Thanks for giving us such a spacious and awesome room!.JPG Come on, Commander.JPG I bet ours is way better than theirs!.JPG BoBoiBoy! (2).JPG No, Commander.JPG Look!.JPG Cattus is resting, sir.JPG Didn't you already say your farewells just now?.JPG Hi-hi! Help me!.JPG Sir Papa?.JPG Very nice room.JPG Hehe!.JPG Please stop talking about their room.JPG Stop fighting!.JPG Looks like...JPG A forbidden area?!.JPG What's that sound?.JPG Who's here?.JPG We're doomed!.JPG It hasn't even started yet.JPG Ying using helmet.JPG Y and Y face.JPG Yaya and Ying.JPG That's Fang!.JPG The first time looking Fang.JPG What's up with that funny-looking hat?.JPG Oh no!.JPG Here they come again!.JPG We must defend this ship.JPG Boboiboy's gang 2.jpeg During. Focus test.jpeg Boboiboy's gang.jpeg Ying and yaya.jpeg Yaya and ying in cooking test 3.jpeg Yaya and ying in cooking test 2.jpeg Yaya and ying in cooking test.jpeg Yaya and ying before the easy a test.jpeg Ying, Yaya, Gopal & Boboiboy get ready.png Ying, Yaya, Gopal & Boboiboy.png YINg and Yaya in BBBG ep10.jpeg BBBG screencap.jpeg Ice screenshot 20170616-151129.png Yaya & Ying.png Gopal, Boboiboy, Ochobot, Yaya & Ying astonished.png "Why are all the spaceships being prepared?".png "...from Captain Kaizo!".png Gopal, Ying, Ochobot, Yaya & Boboiboy listening to Tarung.png "Huh?! Attacked by space pirates?!".png Gopal, Ying, Ochobot, Yaya & Boboiboy listening to Koko Ci.png "If the station attacked...".png "Undercover mission?".png "...To investigate claims that those space pirates have a dangerous Power Sphera!".png "Yes, Admiral!".png "Focus on the mission!".png Cattus with Papa Zola.png All shocked.png Everyone was relieved.png Fang, Ying, Boboiboy, Yaya & Gopal out from spaceships.png Fang, Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying & Yaya walking.png All confused because of Kaizo behavior.png Theteam.png KaiEps22-13.png Fang!.JPG Move, Yaya!.JPG BoBoiBoy!.JPG Admiral!.JPG Let's stop him together, BoBoiBoy.JPG All want to fight Vargoba.JPG Help him now!.JPG Go, BoBoiBoy!.JPG Slow-Mo Speed!.JPG Really, boys!.JPG What kind of a friend.JPG Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries